Girl Meets Baby
by GMWfan
Summary: The Matthews' lives are about to change.
1. Chapter 1

Cory Matthews had it all. A beautiful wife, two great kids, and his best friend, Shawn Hunter. He could not imagine a better life. His kids were older, both in school. He and his wife both had successful careers. Cory never expected the conversation that was about to unfold. His wife, Topanga, cornered him in their bedroom, as he dressed for work one morning.

"Cory, I'm pregnant."

Cory froze, his pants dropped to his ankles. "You're….?!"

"I took four tests."

"How could this happen?!"

"Well, remember a few weeks ago when we-"

"I know that! Topanga, I thought we were done having kids?!"

"I thought we were done, too, but…surprise!"

"Are you sure? Maybe the tests are wrong."

"Four tests, Cory. Four. I've been pregnant twice before. I know the signs. I haven't had it confirmed with the doctor yet, but I would bet money on it at this point."

Cory sighed. He then smiled as he remembered back to the day their first child, Riley, was born. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. "When is your doctor appointment?"

"In one hour. I'm going over there as soon as you take the kids to school. I don't want them to know anything…..not yet….."

Cory nodded. Topanga proceeded to start the kids' day as usual, making them breakfast and packing their school lunches. Riley was 13, and her younger brother, Auggie, was 6.

"Auggie baby, come on, breakfast is ready!" Topanga announced.

Auggie walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. "Is it morning?!"

"Hunny, what happened?! Didn't you sleep last night?"

"I tried, but there were monsters under my bed."

Topanga giggled. "Auggie," replied Cory, "We've been over this before, buddy, daddy got rid of all of the monsters in your room."

"You forgot one! His name is Fred."

"I'll give Fred his eviction orders tonight."

Topanga smiled, watching as her husband continued to interact with their children.

Cory soon kissed her goodbye. He headed off to his classroom to begin his day. He was a 7th grade history teacher. He enjoyed working with the students in the school.

Topanga's suspicions were soon confirmed by the doctor, using a simple blood test. She immediately picked up her phone and called her husband. When Cory saw who was calling, he excused himself from his classroom.

"….Well?!"

"I'm pregnant."

Cory gave himself a few moments to process everything.

"We will have a new baby in June."

"Well….it'll be summer….at least I'll be off for a few months…"

Topanga sighed, "I'm going to have to take a few months off, too."

Topanga was a lawyer. She specialized in civil cases. She operated her own law firm.

"Should we tell the kids tonight?" Cory questioned.

"Let's take them out for dinner, to their favorite place."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, Cory."

With that, Cory hung up the phone, and proceeded back to his class.

How will the kids react?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for R&amp;R! Thanks SilverSeaweedBrains for the idea to use the bakery. :)

That evening, Riley Matthews and her best friend, Maya Hart, were sitting in her bedroom window, finishing up their homework. Cory came in.

"Riley, we are going out for dinner."

"Can Maya come?" Riley asked.

"Let me check with your mother…" Cory walked across the hall to their bedroom. He knocked on the bathroom door, as Topanga was getting ready. "Yeah?"

"Riley wants to know if Maya can come to dinner."

Maya was the only child of a single mother. She spent a lot of time with the Matthews family, since her own mother was always working.

"Yeah. Let's invite Maya to dinner. She will know about the baby by tomorrow, anyway."

Cory nodded.

"Hunny, are you okay with this?" Topanga asked.

"Okay with what?"

"You haven't really said much about having a new baby. I just thought you'd react differently, I thought you'd be really excited and I'm not feeling that from you."

Cory reached for her hand, "I am really excited. I'm so grateful, Topanga. You have already given me a beautiful family. You've given me so much to look forward to everyday." He gently placed one hand over her flat stomach as she smiled. "WE'RE HAVING A BABY! Yayy!" He screeched.

"See, that's more like it." Topanga laughed, "I love you, Cory."

"I love you, hunny. I'm going to be a father! Again! I can't wait!"

"Let's tell the kids."

Cory proceeded to get the kids ready to go out. The location? Their favorite bakery, called Svorski's Bakery. The family walked in and chose a booth.

"So what's the occasion?" Riley asked.

Cory eyed Topanga, who was trying to ignore the conversation.

"Mom?" questioned Riley. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, hunny."

Riley giggled. "Mom, I hear you every morning in the bathroom. You've been very sick lately."

Topanga gazed into the eyes of her daughter. "We've gotta get new walls….."

Cory laughed.

"So, why the special occasion, Mr. And Mrs. Matthews?" Maya asked. "Don't get me wrong. I'm eternally grateful for this invitation to have a good meal, but Riley is right. You guys never go out to dinner randomly."

"I bet I know what it is!" Auggie announced, excitedly, "I bet mom and dad are finally getting us a puppy!"

"NO." Topanga replied.

"Well then, what is it?" Asked Riley.

Maya chimed in, looking Topanga right in the eyes. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

Riley giggled, slapping her friend. "That's the dumbest thing I've heard all day! My mom! Pregnant?! She'd have to be out of her mind….."

Perhaps it was the emotional roller coaster she had been on all day. Perhaps it was the hormones. Those words stung at Topanga. She quietly got up from the table, and proceeded to walk away. Cory followed her.

"What? What did we say?!" Riley demanded.

Maya shrugged.

"She didn't mean it that way, hunny."

"I'm scared Cory….we haven't had a newborn in almost seven years. I've forgotten everything there is to know about babies. Riley is absolutely correct, I have to be out of my mind….we don't need another kid!"

Cory nodded, observing the fear in her eyes. " Look at me. We will be okay. We can do this. We're Cory and Topanga! We can do anything. Remember when we had Riley? We weren't prepared at all. We were both young and broke college students with a horrible little dorm. We knew nothing about raising a baby, but we made it then, Topanga, and we will make it now."

"You had your mini freak out session already…this was mine."

Cory laughed. Hand in hand, they quietly walked back in to their table.

"You gonna tell em?" Asked Cory. Topanga nodded.

"I am pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

Riley felt her eyes widening.." You're….?!"

"Woah! I should be a psychic!" Maya replied, with a big grin.

"I don't WANT a brother or sister!" Auggie yelled, loudly.

"Auggie, you're going to love being a big brother." Cory replied.

"Mom, how could you be pregnant?!"

"Hey, you know Riley, this probably won't be so bad." Maya said. "I mean, babies are cute, and they are fun to play with."

"This is not happening! I must be dreaming. Yeah, that's it. On the count of three I will wake up….one…two…three…"

"Nope. She's still pregnant." Maya giggled. "Deal with it hunny! Get over it and move on. You've got a new baby to think about. Honestly, if my mom ever told me she was pregnant, I'd flip. My mom doesn't even pay any attention to me. She works all the time. She shouldn't have anymore kids. But your mom? Riley, your mom loves her kids and she puts you and your needs above herself. She's amazing." Maya turned to Topanga, "You're amazing, Mrs. Matthews. I wish I had a mom like you. Congratulations."

Topanga had tears in her eyes,"Thank you, Maya."

"Nope. Can't do it! Can't be excited." Riley replied.

"Try again!" Maya replied.

"Nope, still can't do it!"

"When I count to three, you're doing it. One…two…."

Riley immediately put up a big smile.

"It's going to be a big adjustment." Cory said, "But we will get through it, and before we realize, it will seem like this new baby has always been a part of our family. I promise you guys, before long you'll forget what life was like before we had this baby."

"Kids, do you have any questions about the new baby that we can answer?"

Auggie piped up, "Where do babies come from?"

"Where do babies come from?" Cory laughed, "WHERE do BABIES come from?! I'll tell you where babies come from! The stork! The stork drops the baby off at the hospital and we go get it!"

Auggie rolled his eyes, "Do you people forget I'm THIS MANY?!"

"He's not three, dad."

"Yeah, didn't work when he was three, either."

"Well?! I'm waiting!"Auggie crossed his arms.

Cory looked to Topanga. "Yeah. Good luck with that!"

"Well, buddy, Babies come from a mom and a dad after they've been together."Cory explained.

"So this is YOUR FAULT!"

Topanga laughed. "Yes. It's all daddy's fault!"

"When will we have the new baby?" Riley asked.

"In June."Cory replied.

"Is it a brother or sister?"

"We don't know yet, buddy. We have to wait a few months to find out."

"Mom, how do you feel about this?" Riley asked. "Are you happy?"

"Yeah." Topanga replied. "Hunny, sometimes life throws you a curveball and you just have to roll with the punches. I love being a mother. There is no greater gift."

"Why can't all moms feel that way?" Maya sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday morning. Riley got up early and began making breakfast. Her parents were awakened by the sounds of rattling pans in the kitchen.

"What's all this?" Cory asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh good, you're up." Riley replied. "Well, I was just thinking about mom and how she's been so sick, yet she still wakes up every morning and makes us breakfast. So, I was thinking maybe it should be my turn!"

"Since when did you cook?!" Cory giggled.

"I've been practicing all year in Home Economics."

"Wow! I'm impressed! Now if you could just focus some of that energy into your history class…."

Riley sighed, "Columbus sailed the ocean blue in Fourteen Hundred Ninety-Two!"

Topanga &amp; Auggie walked downstairs to the smells of the food cooking.

"I made you breakfast!"

"Aw, hunny that's sweet!"

Ava stormed in, "Where's my breakfast?!"

"Oh joy." Topanga replied, sarcastically.

"It's AAAAAVA…MOOOOORGAN…STERN!" Ava sang, as she made a flying leap for Topanga's arms.

"Ava, no!" Cory exclaimed.

"It's okay…she doesn't know."

"Doesn't know what?" Ava asked.

"Wanna tell her, Auggie?" Topanga asked, gently putting Ava down.

"My mom is having a baby." Auggie sighed.

"A baby?!"

"Yeah."

"There's a BABY in there?!"

"Yeah, there is."

"I guess I can't jump anymore." Ava sighed.

"Thank you for being gentle, Ava."

"What do you think about this, Auggie?"

"Eh." Auggie replied.

Ava took a seat at the family table. Riley placed one plate of pancakes in the center, followed by a bowl of scrambled eggs.

"This looks amazing, Riley."

Topanga ate most of her plate, then suddenly left the table.

Riley sighed. "Dad, how long does this have to happen?"

"She's fine."

"She's not fine, dad, she's sick, and I don't like it at all."

Cory walked into their bedroom and observed Topanga lying down. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, then lay next to her and placed his arm around her waist..

"Hello little baby! This is your daddy calling! You need to stop making your mother sick. I love you! I wonder if you'll be a boy or a girl?"

"Any preference?"

"Nope, I'll embarrass him or her the same, regardless!"

Topanga laughed, "I kind of want another girl..."

"A little Riley?"

"I'll be thrilled with another little Auggie, too."

"Maybe we will actually have a kid that looks like you." Cory teased.

"Hey, Riley has my hair!"

Cory continued laughing.

"I just hope we have a healthy baby who grows up to be half as wonderful as our two kids. I thought we were done with kids, but.."

Cory observed the tears rolling down her face.

"But I'm so excited to do this again, Cory. Truth is, I missed having babies around. Thanks for making me a mother all over again."


	5. Chapter 5

***A/N-Thanks for reading! I'm trying to combine some stuff and skip ahead a little so I don't end up writing 50,000 chapters! :) Coming up, they'll learn the baby's gender, Morgan will make an appearance or two, and the birth...will everyone be okay?***

As Christmas was quickly approaching. Riley and Maya tried their best not to mention the baby at school. Finally, one Monday afternoon, Riley and Maya sat down to lunch with their friends at school &amp; it slipped.

"So mom and dad took us to the baby store this weekend." Riley announced.

"Why did you go to the baby store?"

"For the new baby."

"Hunny you did not just do that!" Maya replied.

"Oops."

"Your mom is pregnant?!" Lucas asked, stunned.

"SHHHHH!" Riley demanded. "Don't let it get all over school!"

"How do you feel about this, Riley?" questioned Farkle.

"At first...I was angry. I thought my mom must only be thinking of herself. But then I was reminded that my mom never thinks of herself first." Riley smiled over at Maya. "Like my dad says, it's going to be an adjustment, but eventually, it'll be like the new baby has always been there."

"Well, just in case you ever need to talk, you're welcome in my bedroom anytime."Farkle replied.

"I don't think she'll ever be that desperate to talk."Maya replied.

"I want a little brother. Together we could rule the world! Thank you, I am Farkle!"

Maya rolled her eyes.

"So, did you get anything at the baby store?" Lucas asked.

"Auggie and I each got to choose something for the baby." Riley replied, with a smile. "I chose a turtle toy."

"That's cute." Maya replied.

"My mom and dad are trying to involve us with the baby stuff."

"Do you know if you'll have a brother or a sister?"

"We can find out next month." Riley replied.

"When will the baby be born?"

"Sometime in June."

When the kids returned to class, they each drew names for their Secret Santa gift exchange.

"I got Farkle." Maya sighed. "And I think I know the perfect gift for him."

Riley giggled. Although it was supposed to be "secret" Santa, they always told each other every year.

"I got Smackle." Riley replied.

"Interesting."

"I'll probably just get her some make-up."

"I know exactly what I'm going to do for Farkle, and I guarantee you he won't forget it in his lifetime."

Topanga picked the girls up from school, since Cory had playground duty.

"So mom, I got Smackle in the secret Santa. Can you help me pick out some make-up?"

"Sure! As long as that make-up isn't for you!"

Riley pouted as Maya giggled.

"Who'd you get, Maya?"

"Farkle."

"Get him a book. The Minkus family reads a lot."

"Nah, I already know what I'm gonna do, but thanks Mrs. Matthews."

"I'm still struggling to come up with a gift for your father."

"Why?" Riley asked, "Every year, dad always says you already gave him the gift of being his wife."

It was Christmas Eve when Maya executed her plan for the perfect gift...

Farkle felt his eyes lighting up as Maya led him to a small picnic in the park.

"I've never been so happy in all my life…"

"Yeah?" Maya replied. "Well what if I did this?"

Maya leaned forward and kissed him. Farkle fainted. Maya giggled.

"No...you didn't kiss him..." Riley said, as they sat in her bedroom window.

"Yeah, I did."

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"Nope. Just friends."

"You sure?" Riley questioned.

"Yeah. He's the type of person who seeks affection. So I gave him some. That's it. There's no feelings there."

"Girls...we are going to open presents and watch The Grinch!"

Every year, Maya got to spend Christmas Eve with them, since her mom had to work. Her mom did get Christmas Day off, so she spent Christmas Day at home. Every year, Cory and Topanga made sure Maya had gifts, too.

Topanga handed Cory his gift.

"Hunny, you gave me the best gift of all the day you became my wife. I don't need anything more."

Riley laughed. "I TOLD YOU, mom! Dad, I told mom that was what you were gonna say! You say it every time you get a gift- Christmas, birthday, Fathers Day!"

"I say it because it's true." Cory replied. "All I ever wanted in my life was for her to be standing next to me. I got that. My life has been complete ever since."

"There was nobody else I ever wanted to stand next to."

The couple kissed.

"Ew. Barf!" Riley teased.

"Yeah, cut it out before there's twins!" Maya teased.

Cory and Topanga leaned in for a deeper kiss.

"Dad, she's gotta breathe at some point!"

"Yeah and you wondered how she got pregnant. …I give you exhibit A."

Maya replied.

Cory and Topanga gently pulled away, laughing. Cory and Topanga then went to their room. Cory was prepared to continue where they left off, but Topanga had other issues on her mind.

"Cory, we need to talk about all the grown up stuff surrounding the baby."

"Like what?"

"Like….I'm gonna have to take some time off of work, and that really scares me, Cory. We can't live off of your salary. The only way we can make it is if I work part time from home, making an occasional court appearance up until the day the baby is born."

"No, Topanga, I don't like the idea of you working until the birth."

"I really see no other options. And we need a house, Cory. This apartment is going to be way too small."

"The baby can sleep in our room!"

"Yeah, for a few months the baby can sleep in our room, but once the baby becomes a toddler, we would have ZERO privacy in our own room!"


	6. Chapter 6

January was finally here. After several discussions about the subject, Cory and Topanga agreed that although they could find out the gender of the baby, they would wait. Cory's sister wanted to throw them a party and reveal the gender at that time

Riley and Maya were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Topanga walked in, "Girls, how would you like to skip school today?"

Maya stared, blankly. "Is this a trick question?!"

"Do you girls want to go out to lunch for some pizza, and then we can hang out at my appointment?"

"Sweet!" Maya replied, grabbing her coat.

"We love pizza!"

"Well, after pizza I have to go to my office and get a case file to review. Then, I have to go to the doctor."

"So we don't have to go to any classes?" Maya asked. "Not even first period?"

"I think you should be allowed one day off." Topanga replied

"SWEET!" Maya said, throwing her coat back onto the coat rack.

"Have fun." Cory said, grabbing his coat, "Bye hunny."

4 hours later, The three girls sat in a booth at the local pizza parlor.

"Mom, are we really gonna find out today if it's a girl or a boy?"

"We're going to wait." Topanga replied. "The doctor is going to look today, and they're going to give us an envelope, but we are going to wait until Saturday to find out what is in that envelope."

"Any guesses?" Maya asked. "What are you hoping for, another boy or another girl?"

"We will be thrilled to have either. Although I would be thrilled to have another daughter, I am kinda thinking it's a boy."

The waiter brought their pizza. Riley placed a slice on her plate and held her arm into the air. "To my new baby brother!"

"Hey, we don't know yet."

"Or sister!" Riley added.

After lunch, Topanga stopped by her office and grabbed a case to work on. Then, the girls headed to the doctor. They checked in and sat in the waiting room until they were called. Riley and Maya had a great time in the waiting room, their giggles could be heard for miles. Finally, they followed the nurse into an exam room.

"Brought some guests with you?"

"Just my kids!"

"You two ready for a new baby?"

"Not at all!" Riley replied.

Riley and Maya looked on as the nurse placed a blood pressure cuff on her arm.

"That is SO disgusting." Maya said, pointing to a picture on the wall.

"Oh. Eww!" Riley agreed.

Topanga laughed. The girls watched the entire appointment. Topanga rolled up her shirt.

"You don't even look pregnant." Maya said. "You look like you ate a pizza."

"Yeah mom, are you supposed to still be this skinny?"

"I've gained about ten pounds! Thankfully, I can still fit into my regular clothes, but probably not for much longer!"

"Isn't your stomach supposed to be huge by now?" Maya asked.

Riley nodded, "Yeah, shouldn't you have gained like 50 pounds by now?!"

Topanga was horrified. "I shouldn't gain 50 pounds ever! Try about half of that! I can assure you I'm gaining weight."

The doctor carefully wrote down the gender and sealed it inside an envelope. "Now, who shall I give this to?"

"Gimme, gimme gimme!" Riley demanded.

"Actually…I think we should give it to Maya." Topanga replied. "I think Maya is least likely to try and peek."

The doctor obliged and handed off the envelope to Maya. After the doctor left the room, Topanga made sure to teach the young ladies an important lesson.

"Girls, when you meet a boy…and you are both beautiful girls, you WILL meet a boy…just remember the seven B's: Books Before Boys Because Boys Bring Babies."

Riley giggled. "What?!"

"Go to school, ladies. Learn something. Become someone great, whether that's a lawyer like me, a teacher like your father, a doctor, or whatever your own heart desires. Never let relationships stand in the way of your education. When you meet a boy, if he's worth holding onto, he will understand that your education comes first. Your father always understood that, and he always encouraged me. Just remember girls, when you have babies, those babies become your priority. It's best to wait until after you have gone to college, experienced life a little, and have a boy worth sharing those babies with…"

"Teen pregnancy message." Maya said. "Is this directed at me? Because you should know, I don't intend to be like my mother is."

"This is directed at both Riley and Maya. I wanted you girls to come with me so you could see everything that goes into being a mother. These appointments where I'm poked and prodded and every inch of me is monitored? This is just a small part of parenthood. It's important to me that you are both educated."

"ARGH! I knew this wasn't a 'get outta school for free' trip. She wanted to teach us a lesson!"

Riley giggled "Yeah, my mom is good at lessons. She gets it from dad."

"With that said," Topanga continued, "I also want both of you to know that I will always be supportive of both of you no matter what, and I want you both to come to me with anything, knowing that I will always be here."

"Does my mom know you're talking to me about stuff like sex and teen pregnancy?" Maya asked.

"Of course she knows. She's behind it. We thought you could learn a lot more being here than at school today."

"All I know is…I've got a secret!" Maya said, holding up the envelope as she danced around them.

"We are going to have a reveal party this weekend. Cory's sister is throwing us a party." Topanga said. "We will all know Saturday!"

"Aunt Morgan is hosting? It's sure to be a blast!" Riley said. "You remember Aunt Morgan? She's so funny!"

"Speaking of which, we need to take this envelope to the one person who gets to open it." Topanga announced.

The three girls left the doctor and headed straight to Svorski's Bakery. Topanga asked for the envelope. "I promise not to peek!" She said. Maya obliged.

The three walked in and waited for Mrs. Svorski to greet them.

"Mrs. Svorski, we need a special cake if you are up to the challenge." Topanga explained.

"I make you ANY cake you want!"

"This envelope contains the gender of our new baby."

"Ohhh." Mrs. Svorski replied, with tears in her eyes as Topanga offered her the envelope.

"Can you make us a cake based on the gender that's in there? Blue cake for a boy, pink cake for a girl?"

"Ohh." She cried. "I'd be so honored!"

"Can you please make sure the frosting covers the color of the cake? Chocolate might work better than white…"

"I make sure there's no peeking!" Mrs. Svorski replied.

"Cory will pick up the cake on Saturday morning."

"I have it ready to go!"

* * *

****A/N- Are you ready for it? Boy or girl?****


	7. Chapter 7

*****A/N- wow…lots of "twin" comments! While I am sorry to disappoint, I will let you know that Twins are not in the works for this story. However, I have an idea to possibly incorporate that suggestion into another story, thanks to your reviews! Now, there were also comments looking for a "twist." While I won't completely spoil it…lets just say that coming up, something WILL go wrong. I won't say with whom things go wrong, or what goes wrong, but something unexpected is coming.

Oh, and thanks to a review about using POV…coming up I will begin to use more POV. Thanks for all of the reviews!****

* * *

Saturday morning: Cory picked up the cake, and was very tempted to peek, but he knew he would only be waiting a couple more hours. The plan was to have the kids cut and serve the first slice. This allowed them to be involved. Cory's sister, Morgan, was overseeing the festivities. Cory had to drive over an hour from the bakery to Morgan's home.

"Oh my god! What a cute cake!" Morgan said, carefully taking it from her brothers car.

"I missed you." Cory said, pulling her into a big hug.

"I've missed you, too."

"Ready to be an auntie again?"

"Of course! I live for those kids! Topanga is looking fabulous, by the way."

"How is the job going?"

"Good. I'm happy. Enjoying life, partying it up, since I have no responsibility."

"Good for you. Live a little." Cory said, as they walked in with the cake.

"Okay, now before we cut the cake, I think we should have some speeches!" Morgan said, "And I think Auggie should go first!"

"ME?!" Auggie replied, "But I'm ONLY this many!"

"Just say how you feel about the baby! That's all you have to do!" Morgan replied, giggling. The entire group stared at Auggie.

"I don't know what to say!"

"It's okay buddy. How do you feel about being a big brother?" Topanga asked.

"I'm finally gonna have someone to boss around!" Auggie said, as everyone laughed. "I'm excited to have a new baby and teach it stuff."

"Riley?" Morgan said.

"To be honest, it's been hard for me to get used to all of this. I mean, it all happened so quickly."

The adults started laughing, as Riley continued. "But we're a family, and if there's one thing my parents have taught me, it's that life sometimes doesn't always happen the way you thought it was going to. I've studied my mom and my dad and the way they reacted to this, and what I learned is that in the end it's going to be okay. I'm excited to have a little brother or sister. Things will be different for awhile, but my parents have taught me that different isn't a bad thing."

"Cory?"

"I think we are just so grateful for everyone's support and we're so excited to share this with everyone. I've been married to this woman now for fifteen years, and every single day is new and exciting for me. Whether it's a boy or a girl, I can't wait to do this all over again."

"Hey momma!" Morgan said, staring at Topanga. Topanga laughed.

"I'm just so thankful for everyone being here. When I told Cory I was pregnant, he was getting ready to go to work. His pants dropped to his ankles."

Everyone laughed.

"That's kind of how all of us felt at first, but as the time gets closer, we're so excited to add a new member to our family. …..And I wanna know what this baby is, so I'm gonna shut up so we can start cutting that cake!"

"Well, does anybody else want to say anything? Mom? Dad?" Morgan asked.

"Just cut the cake!" Amy said.

Morgan grabbed a knife and a spatula from her kitchen. She carefully gave the knife to Riley, then gave Auggie the spatula. She placed some plates on the table in front of them.

"Remember everyone, it'll be pink for a girl or blue for a boy. Ready kids?!" Asked Morgan. Both kids nodded. "On three we are cutting the cake! One…two…three!"

"Let's see what we're having!" Cory said.

Riley cut into the cake using a knife, while Auggie used a spatula to serve. The first slice was lifted into the air. Cheers erupted.

"IT'S A GIRL!" Riley yelled.

"I'm OUTNUMBERED!" Auggie yelled. Everyone laughed.

Cory wrapped his arm around his son. "It's okay, buddy, we have each other."

"Me and you together forever!" Auggie replied.

"Ready for one more girl?" Morgan asked.

"I'm excited!" Riley squealed.

"I'm surprised, I really thought it would be a boy! Now we have to pick a little girl name." Topanga said, looking to Riley.

"Morgan is a fantastic name! I've had twenty seven years of experience with the name!"

"Mom, can we throw a baby shower?"

"Aw, hunny, it's considered rude to have a baby shower after your first child."

"Rude?" Morgan questioned. "I'll host it! It'll be just family and maybe a few close friends! And if anybody thinks it's rude, they can come talk to me!"

"Can I help, Aunt Morgan?"

"Of course! But you know, you'll probably have to stay at my house the night before, so we can go shopping and decorate."

"Cool! I love your house! Can we eat pizza and watch movies and prank call people again?!"

"Prank call people?" Topanga questioned, glaring at Morgan.

"Riley, you know how rude and unacceptable I believe it is to prank call people."

Riley waited until her mother had walked over to speak to someone else. Then, she and Morgan broke out into soft giggles. "Let's prank call people!"

"Shhhh! Don't tell your mom!"

"Let's make root beer floats, too!"

"Should we make it a girls only baby shower, or should we make it for the guys, too?" Morgan asked.

"We should invite daddy and Auggie." Riley replied, "And Grandpa. And uncle Josh, if he can spare some time away from college! And we should get ice cream, and cake, and chicken…"

Morgan laughed. She loved every moment of being an aunt. She loved spoiling the kids and then the ability to send them home.

"Two granddaughters and a grandson." Amy said, "Alan, how did we get so lucky?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Cory, we've gotta talk."

"About?"

Topanga pulled him aside. "The house situation."

Cory sighed.

"I think it's ideal for us to start looking right now. If we can find a house and close on it within 60 days, we can be moved in before the baby comes."

"Hunny, we can't afford to buy a home in New York City."

"Then we will have to move elsewhere and commute to work." Topanga replied.

"Where do you propose we move to?"

"Brooklyn….New Jersey….somewhere nearby that is not quite as expensive." Topanga replied.

"You want to buy?"

"I think buying is ideal for our family, but if you want to rent for right now, we can look at rentals. As long as we have at least four bedrooms…."

"Honestly, I think renting is a better option for right now. I don't like the idea of being pressed for time to buy a house. I think when we decide to buy, it needs to be a well thought out decision, not a rush decision."

"Okay, we can rent while we save up. As long as we have room for the baby. She really needs her own room."

"She needs a name, too."

Topanga sighed. "I have no ideas for names."

"I thought you liked the name Chloe?" Cory asked, remembering when Riley was born. "We almost named Riley Chloe ."

"I don't really like Chloe now. I'm glad we went with Riley."

"Well, what about Barbara?"

"No." Topanga replied.

"Well, you gotta admit, anything is better than Topanga!"

"It's not my fault! That was my parents choice!"

"What about Alexandria?"

"Alexandria is really cute. But I think we should go for a short name. Like Riley and Auggie."

"Eve?" Cory replied.

Topanga shook her head.

"Steve? Pablo?" Cory replied.

Topanga giggled, "Now you're just being smart!"

"Well, I think you've refused every name I've suggested! You suggest one!"

"Ava?"

"The name of Auggie's girlfriend?" Cory replied, laughing.

"Oh yeah." Topanga replied, "Nope, can't use Ava."

"It's not that easy, is it?" Cory said. "What about Amy, or Morgan, or something to honor our families?"

"As much as I love our families, she deserves her own name. Neither Riley nor Auggie are named after anyone."

"What about Peyton?" Cory asked. "Olivia?"

"Olivia is cute!"

"Okay, we will put Olivia on the maybe list?"

"Sure."

"Kaitlyn?"

"Nah."

"Seriously?! You suggest something!" Cory said.

"Lauren." Topanga replied.

"Okay, we can put Lauren on the maybe list."

"What about Grace?"

"I don't really like Grace." Cory said, "What about Coral?"

Topanga giggled, "Coral? Like the ecosystem in the ocean? Or Coral, like the color blue?"

"Coral, like Cory but for a girl!"

"We are not calling my baby Coral!"

"Or Cora…." Cory shrugged.

* * *

_**Cory's POV-**_

_My phone began ringing as we continued to discuss names. It was my brother, Eric. I answered and began talking to him about our naming crisis. It was then that Eric had a brilliant idea._

"Do you remember when mom and dad were picking out names for Josh?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, but I don't recall any of the girl names."

"You don't remember what they were going to name Josh if he would've been a girl?"

"Nope."

"Hailey." Eric replied.

* * *

Cory hung up the phone and looked at Topanga. "What about Hailey?"

Topanga smiled, "I like Hailey, put that on the list."

"So, right now we have Olivia, Lauren, and Hailey…."

"To be honest? I kind of really like Hailey."

"Hailey Matthews?"

"It has a nice ring to it, don't ya think?" Topanga asked.

"So when people ask, our kids are Riley, Auggie, and Hailey?"

The biggest smile came upon her face. It was then that Cory knew.

"Hailey. I love it!"

"Riley, Auggie, and Hailey."

Riley walked in, eating an apple.

"Riley, we were thinking of baby names." Cory said.

"Cool! Whatcha got?"

"What do you think of the name Hailey?"

"Hailey Matthews?" Riley asked.

"Uh huh."

"I like it, it's cute!"

"So we have three children, Riley, Auggie, and Hailey…"

"Yeah, I like it." Riley said, "It goes well with our names."

"Then it's settled! Hailey Matthews!"

"YAYY she has a name!" Riley squealed. "I gotta go call Aunt Morgan so we can personalize our baby shower now!"

Cory wrapped his arms around his wife, "So, our girls are Riley and Hailey..."

* * *

_**Riley's POV-**_

_Aunt Morgan and I decided that we wanted to throw a baby shower together. So, we started planning a month before. Wow! I never knew how much goes into planning a baby shower. Of course, I've never BEEN to a baby shower...but I really didn't think it would be as much work as it was. Still, I knew my mom always did a lot for me, so I wanted to do something for her. I knew mom and dad had been stressed out over not having a lot of stuff for the baby. So, I figured this was perfect. Aunt Morgan and I worked really hard on the guest list. We invited Grandma and Grandpa, and Uncle Eric, of course. We couldn't forget Uncle Shawn. Even though Uncle Josh is away at college, we invited him, hoping he could make it. We invited some of mom and dad's old friends, like Rachel, and Angela, and Mr. Feeny. In total, we invited about 30 people to come help us celebrate my new baby sister!_


	9. Chapter 9

Maya, Riley and Morgan sang their hearts out. "OH OH OHHHH go totally CRAZY…forget I'm a lady…men shirts short skirts…OH OH OHHH!"

Riley giggled, "I love you Aunt Morgan!"

"I love you!" Morgan replied.

"I wish my mom were like you. You should have kids Aunt Morgan! You'd be such a cool mom."

"Yeah, you're super cool!" Maya agreed. "And pretty!"

"Aw, thanks! But being a mom and being an aunt are different. You have a great mom, Riley. …..I'm enjoying life being single."

"Riley pouted. "But I want an uncle!"

"You've got two uncles, Eric and Josh!"

"You know what I mean!"

* * *

**_Morgan's POV-_**

_I stayed up past midnight to ensure the shower would go off without a hitch. It started at noon the next day. I hardly slept that night, and by morning I was a complete mess trying to get everything together. Riley got up and walked down the hall in her pajamas. I was ready to go pick up the cake. _

* * *

"Seriously Riley?! Get your clothes on! We don't have time to waste! Where's Maya?!"

"Woah! You sound like my mom!"

Riley went to change, and threw a pillow at Maya's head, since she was still asleep.

"Is it morning?!" Maya yawned.

"Yeah. Get changed. Aunt Morgan isn't in a good mood!"

* * *

**_Morgan's POV-_**

_Sorry girls, but I was stressed to the breaking point. I had just a few hours to pick up the cake, finish decorating, and cook the food. So, of course, I put the girls to work on decorating. I gave them the punch bowl and some clear instructions on what to do. I crossed my fingers that they were paying attention. When 12:00 rolled around, my guests started arriving. When I saw Cory and Topanga, I remembered something: They never asked for nor expected this shower. If it went off with a few hitches, they weren't going to care. When I stopped caring, that's when I started having the most fun._

* * *

"So when you arrived I asked everyone to write one piece of advice for our new family, and I asked everyone to note who the advice was for, either the whole family or certain members…..let's read some of them aloud….shall we?!" Morgan announced.

"Okay…so this one is for Riley and Auggie: Love your little sister always. Kiss and hug her often."

"Awww!"

"This one is for all of you: "Do all the good you can, in all the places you can, to all the people you can."

"That sounds like a Mr. Feeny quote."

"It is." Morgan replied. "I mailed him a card to fill out, since he couldn't be here today."

"Aww."

"This one is for everyone: Remember that days will often seem slow, but years fly by."

"SO true!" Topanga replied. "We will blink and she'll be Riley's age."

"This one is for mom and dad: Take some time for a little romance."

Cory laughed, "Love that one!"

"For everyone: Have snowball fights inside the house."

Riley laughed. "YES! Let's do it!"

Maya agreed, "I am SO DOWN!"

"I don't think so!" Topanga giggled.

"Wanna open some gifts?" Morgan asked.

"Sure." Cory replied. Morgan sat down and handed off the first gift to Topanga. She gracefully opened it.

"Pacifiers! Oh my gosh, Riley always loved her pacifiers! Auggie would not take one. Hopefully Hailey will take them. It will make my life so much easier!"

Cory opened the next several gifts, all clothes and blankets. Then, he opened a set of books geared toward infants. "From George Feeny….aww!"

"Okay, you gotta do it Uncle Eric!" Riley said.

"FEEEEE-NAY! F-F-F-F-FEEENAY!"

Topanga laughed as she opened the last gift. "TOYS!" Topanga squealed, "She will LOVE these! Thanks, Uncle Shawn!"

"Last but not least…." Alan said, as he carried in a giant car seat box.

"Mom! Dad! You shouldn't have done this!" Cory said.

"Well, Hailey's gotta have a safe car seat. Grandma and Grandpa wanted to do it."

"Thank you!" said Topanga, "I finally feel prepared now. Thank you, everyone. It's been seven years, we literally had nothing before today!"

Later that night, Topanga sat up taking inventory of everything they had just received as gifts…

"So we got five blankets, we're good on blankets. She's still going to need some clothes, diapers, um… gosh, it's been so long I forgot everything we need!"

"Baby socks." Cory added, "So her little feet don't freeze."

"Oh…diaper cream...and a baby thermometer..."

"Oh, by the way..." Cory said, his arm wrapped around her waist. "Remember that house we looked at last weekend? The one you fell in love with? I signed a rent contract. We're moving!"

"What?! Cory, we agreed we could never afford that house!"

"I took a harder look into our finances. I also got a raise." Cory announced, proudly. "We'll be able to afford it and still live a comfortable life."

"So we've got a house…we've got a car seat…clothes…toys…pacifiers…blankets…I think we've got almost everything we need now. Now we just wait!"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Topanga said, "We need to start packing."

"Did I mention I hired people to do all the packing and unpacking so that we wouldn't have to?"

"So we just show up and we're moved in?"

Cory nodded. Riley walked in, eating an apple.

"Hey Riley, what do you think about getting cute little pink bows for Hailey's hair?"

"Aww!" Riley replied, "She'll look cute! Just don't put pink bows in MY hair!"

"Oh, we did when you were a baby! We had so much fun with you. First babies are the best."

"What are you talking about, mom? You're STILL having fun with me!"

Topanga agreed, "Yeah, a different kind of fun. You're not going for the big pink bows in your hair these days, and I don't get to put the cutest little dresses on you…..and I used to put tights on your chubby little legs!"

Riley gasped, "Mom! My legs are not chubby!"

"They were back then! You grew into them nicely, hunny!"

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter- the kids find out they're moving. Everybody cries.**

**After that- Maya shares a special moment with Topanga.**

**Anybody ready for a baby? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

That evening, Cory and Tooanga announced the move to the kids. The announcement did not go over as well as they had hoped it would.

"We're MOVING?!" Riley squealed.

"I don't WANNA move!" Auggie complained.

"Buddy, we have to move. We don't have enough space-"

Auggie interrupted with a deep sigh. "Because of the baby."

And with that, Auggie walked away.

"You know, I resent this baby for ruining my life!" Riley said, before storming out.

Cory looked over to Topanga, whose face crumbled. "She didn't mean that!" Cory said.

"She resents the baby?" Topanga cried.

Cory pulled his wife into a hug. Then, he proceeded to go after Riley. He knocked on the door and walked in.

"What is this about?" Cory asked.

"All you and mom ever talk about any more is the baby. It's like Auggie and I don't even matter. I just don't want you to forget about your first two babies. I mean, I know Auggie and I aren't as cute as the baby is gonna be, but-"

Cory interrupted, pulling Riley into a tight hug as they cried. "We would NEVER forget about you, Riley!"

And with that, Cory wiped his tears and left the room. When he returned, Topanga was with him.

"Listen to her." Cory told his wife, turning to their daughter. "Tell mom what you just told me."

"I just said that Auggie and I don't seem to matter anymore. I don't want you and dad to forget about me and Auggie once the new baby is born. You're always talking about her. I know the baby is going to be cute, but Auggie and I need you, too."

Topanga pulled Riley into a tight hug while they both cried. "Hunny, you matter, the ONLY reason we talk about Hailey so much is because we are trying to be prepared for her! I never want any of my children to feel like they're loved less than their siblings. I love all of you equally!"

"We always talked about you, too." Cory said. "Every single time you kicked. Every day we talked about you."

"And every single time Hailey kicks, I think about you and Auggie and how much this is going to change your lives." Topanga said. "Cory, I think it's time we give it to her."

"You think she's ready?"

Tooanga smiled and nodded. Cory pulled something from the top of Riley's closet and handed it off to Topanga, who flipped it open. Riley immediately noticed all of the old pictures.

"This is your baby book. We've been waiting to be able to give it to you."

Topanga smiled at the first picture. "This was when we found out that our little family was going to be growing to three of us."

"And this was the first time we went to the doctor. The doctor said everything was fine, so I had to give the camera a thumbs up." Cory said.

"And this was the day we learned you would be a little girl…."

"Notice the expression on mom's face." Cory said, "She was so excited!"

Topanga skipped over a few pages until she landed on the one she wanted. "This is the day you came into our lives. My make-up is running down my face because from the moment I saw you, I fell in love with you, and when I held you for the first time, I cried for at least ten minutes."

"Really?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, she cries when she's happy." Cory replied.

Topanga nodded. "See, here's how I look at it. Before you were born, I carried you next to my heart for several months. Once you were born, you owned my heart from the moment I laid eyes on you. Auggie too, I carried Auggie next to my heart, and for the last seven years he's had my heart, too."

Riley caught on, "Now Hailey is next to your heart…."

"Yeah. Hailey is next to my heart, but soon she will be here, and I know I will fall in love with her just as I did you and Auggie. Hunny, things will be different for awhile once she is born. You will notice that I spend a lot of time with her, and that's because she will be totally dependent on me for awhile. Don't ever mistake that as me loving her more. The three of you are all equal."

Topanga closed up the baby book and smiled as she handed it to Riley. "This is your story…."

Riley smiled as she took the book. "Does Hailey have a book?"

"Yeah. We've started a book for Hailey. And Auggie has one, too, for when he is ready."

"Can I write in Hailey's?" Riley asked. "I want to be part of her story! I just want to tell her about this. And, I think I should tell her about that weekend we all went shopping for her."

"Hailey will love that, I am sure."

"I didn't really mean it when I said I resent her."

"Always choose your words carefully, Riley. Even when you're mad, words can still hurt." Cory said. "You hurt your mother when you said that."

"I'm sorry mom. I love you!"

"I love you. And I love Auggie, and Hailey. You and Auggie own my heart right now. Hailey gets to sleep next to it."

Riley and Topanga hugged.

"I gotta go talk to your brother now."

Topanga walked to the next room. Auggie was on his bed, crying.

"Auggie, baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm not your baby!" Auggie snapped.

Topanga grabbed him into her arms, "Listen to me. You will ALWAYS be my baby, no matter how old or big you get!"

"But you're having a new baby."

"So? That doesn't mean anything is changing between me and you."

"You talk about her all the time. She's your baby. Not me."

"I talk about her because Daddy and I are trying to be ready for her."

"Why do we have to move? Why can't we stay here?!"

"We could stay here." Topanga said. "But you would hear the baby cry every night because the walls are so thin. And when she gets a little bigger, she's going to need toys to play with. We have no room to put her toys. Daddy and I don't want you hurting yourself by tripping over her toys. We're going to have lots of extra room at the new house that we don't have here. That extra room is going to be a good thing for all of us!"

"It's a lot!" Auggie said. "I don't wanna move and I wanna be the baby forever!"

"You're going to love the new house." Topanga replied. "And you will love Hailey once you see her! There's so many good things about being a big brother!"

"Like what?"

"Like...teaching Hailey how to read. You know that reading sticker you just got? She's going to need you! And, you know, Riley doesn't like to play pirates with you, but you can teach Hailey!"

"But what about Ava? She won't live next door to us anymore."

"We'll LOVE THAT!" Topanga squealed.

Auggie folded his arms. "No we won't! I'll miss her!"

Topanga sighed. "If Ava's mom is okay with it, maybe she can visit at our new house sometime."

"YAYY!"

**_Topanga's POV-_**

_Maybe if I'm really lucky, I'll be in labor when Ava comes to visit! Labor will be less painful than that little sugar cube!_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N-In honor of 70 reviews (THANK YOU reviewers!)...here's another new chapter...that's TWO new chapters in one day! So, who is ready for a BABY?!**

**Oh, and I agree, I would love the show to do this! Maybe they'll be forced to write it into the script if the actress who portrays Topanga has children in real life! **

* * *

May 29th. The last day of school was near. Maya and Riley walked into the house and tossed their backpacks on the floor.

"Finally!" Riley squealed, "This time next week we will be free!"

"Yeah." Maya squealed, "Can't wait!"

"Pool parties are all ours!"

Maya nodded and turned to Topanga, "Mrs. Matthews?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you? You said I could come to you with anything, right?"

"Of course!" Topanga replied. She could tell it was serious. "Why don't we go to my bedroom and I can lock the door so we're not interrupted?"

Maya smiled and nodded. She proceeded to follow Topanga to the bedroom. As promised, Topanga shut the door and locked it behind them.

Maya sat down, "You fell in love when you were a kid, right?"

Topanga smiled and nodded.

"How did you know?"

"Because Cory was the only guy that ever felt right. I met others along the way, but with Cory it always felt different. I never wanted to be anywhere else but with him."

"So you believe someone my age can know?"

"Yes, but I would encourage you to be cautious. There are not many people who meet their future husband at your age! There is a whole world waiting for you out there, Maya. I would encourage you to follow your dreams first and foremost. If he's truly the one, he'll be waiting. Also, Cory and I have always been best friends above anything else. Your relationship has to be built from friendship, first and foremost."

"My mom doesn't want me to date or get married someday. She thinks I'll meet a guy who will break my heart, like my dad broke hers. So, I can't really talk to her…"

"Life is full of disappointments and heartaches, Maya. But sometimes you just have to take that risk. If I had never taken a risk, I wouldn't be married, Riley wouldn't exist…"

Maya caught on, "…..and I'd have no best friend. Thanks for taking the risk, Mrs. Matthews!"

Topanga squinted her eyes. Maya could see the pain in her expression. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Sometimes babies just hurt a little."

Once again, her eyes squinted and Maya could see the pain in her face. "You sure? You're not in labor, are you?"

"She's not due for almost three more weeks!" Topanga replied, grabbing Mays's hand and placing it underneath hers.

"Woah, that's cool!" Maya said, with a big smile, "Does she do that a lot?"

"She moves every day. Even in the middle of the night!"

"Does it hurt?"

"Very much sometimes, but I love my children, so it has never bothered me. This is how I know she's okay!"

"Can I ask you more personal questions?"

"Sure." Topanga replied, "Within reason."

"Are you nervous?"

"Nervous?"

"You know…for the birth?"

"No." Topanga replied. "It's been a few years…but I know what to expect, I know it'll hurt but I also know what my reward will be, so I'm not nervous. What I am nervous about is Riley and Auggie. I want them to love her just as much as I do, from the minute they meet her!"

"They will." Maya said. "How did Mr. Matthews propose to you?"

"I proposed to him!"

"Really? How? Where?"

"At our high school graduation! I simply asked him to marry me when they presented our class. We were engaged in May, and married almost eighteen months later, in November. Then, two years and one month after our wedding, Riley was born."

"How long did it take you to finish college?"

"I was eighteen when I went to college, and I was twenty three when I started law school. I took a semester of college off when we had Riley, so I graduated a little behind schedule. I had Auggie during my last year of law school. As hard as it was, I couldn't take any time off when he was born. So, Cory stayed home with him while I finished school. So Hailey…I'm so excited…I will actually get to spend time with her before I have to return to work!"

"So….Riley wasn't planned, huh?" Maya giggled. "Surprise?"

"Cory wanted a kid, but I didn't think we were ready. Riley was a wonderful surprise and Hailey was also a wonderful surprise."

"I knew Hailey was a surprise!"

"So…enough about me…tell me more about this boy."

Maya giggled. "I'm not ready to give out details….yet."

"You're friends?"

"We've been friends for awhile."

"Keep that!" Topanga replied. "Be friends. If anything more is meant to be, it'll fall into place."

"You won't mention this talk to Riley, right?"

"Of course not!" Topanga replied, "Our conversations are just between us."

"Thanks." Maya replied, with a smile.

* * *

_**Topanga's POV-**_

_My kids have never been early, ever. So, even though I thought it was odd to be experiencing some of the pain I was feeling, I figured it had to be false labor, especially since we still had almost 3 more weeks. I decided to go into the living room and lay on the couch for awhile. Cory walked in after work, two hours later….._

* * *

_**Cory's POV-**_

_We had finally been moved into our new rental and were still getting settled. I arrived home after the last Monday of school. It was May 29th at 3:30 PM. I noticed Topanga laying on the couch, but thought nothing of it. In fact, most days when I arrived home from work, she would lay on the couch. Now, technically, the baby wasn't due until June 13th, Since that was still a little over two weeks away, I didn't even think about the possibility..._

* * *

"Hey hunny! How you doing?" Cory asked, placing his briefcase on the floor.

"I'm pretty sure we are having a baby tonight." Topanga replied. "I've been in pain for two hours."

"Are you okay? Should we go to the hospital?" Cory questioned, "Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't think she'd be early!" Topanga yelled. "My babies are never early! But the longer I've been feeling it, the worse it's been getting!"

"Okay, deep breaths." Cory replied. "You've done this before, you know how it's done, just breathe through it."

Topanga took a few breaths and then continued, in a calmer tone, "Trust me, Cory, we have time. It may even be early tomorrow morning before she's here…but I'm almost certain tonight or tomorrow…."

"Okay. I'll have the kids prepared just in case. You need anything?"

"Right now, I just want to try and sleep for awhile."

Cory nodded. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as Topanga lay against the couch and fell asleep. "Alright, Hailey….we're ready for you! So, how about you make this nice and easy on mom, and hurry? Riley took thirteen hours…Auggie took twelve…I'm sure mom would appreciate it if you could speed things up! Let's keep it short and sweet for mom's sake!"


	12. Chapter 12

While Topanga slept, Cory went to call his parents. "It's getting close, mom. Possibly tonight. …..Okay….see you soon...love you….bye!"

Riley heard a knock at her bedroom door. Cory opened the door. Riley could tell something was happening, just by the look on his face.

"What's up, Dad?"

"Just be ready." Cory replied, "We are probably headed to the hospital sometime tonight."

"Oh my god." Riley squealed.

"Oh my god!" Maya screeched. "BABY TIME!"

"Is mom okay?" Riley asked. "Oh my god. I'm scared daddy!"

"Don't be scared, Riley, everything is okay. I need you two to be as calm as possible." Cory said, "I don't want Auggie to be scared. Oh, and don't go into the living room. Mom is trying to sleep, and she needs to rest right now."

"Are you going to tell Auggie?"

"Yes, I'm going to tell him now." Cory replied.

Cory knocked on the next bedroom door and then opened it. "Hey buddy. Whatcha doing?"

"Drawing a picture."

"Hey look at that! That's a cool looking dog!"

Auggie stared him in the eyes, "It's a cow."

"Oh." Cory replied. "Hey, buddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Be ready to go in a moment's notice. We might have the baby tonight, and if we do, I need you to be ready to run to the car so we can go, okay?"

"Okay." Auggie replied, continuing to color.

"You're having a baby sister!" Maya squealed, as she danced around her best friend. "Woohoooo! Riley! Get excited! This is the best night of your life!"

"I hope my mom is okay..."

"She's fine, your dad said she's sleeping, remember?"

"Yeah." Riley replied, "Which means we probably need to be a little more quiet."

Maya nodded, then squealed in a whisper, "YOU'RE HAVING A SISTER! EEEEP! WE'RE MEETING HAILEY TONIGHT!"

Riley rolled her eyes and giggled softly.

"I am SO GOING to the hospital! I don't care if I'm there all night long, this is so cool!"

"I don't think my mom is gonna care if you go." Riley giggled, "And dad's probably going to be pre-occupied, too."

"Duhh stupid!" Maya teased, "Your mom's giving birth! I think you could get arrested right now and your parents wouldn't notice!"

"Let's not go that far!" Riley replied. "They do notice. I swear, they both have eyes in the back of their heads!"

An hour and a half later, Topanga woke up and yelled for Cory. Cory came running from their bedroom, "Let's go…."

"Kids!" Cory yelled, "Let's go!"

* * *

**_Riley's POV—_**

_The ride to the hospital was silent. Right away when we got there, they took mom away. Dad had to go sign some paperwork. Me and Auggie were instructed to sit in the waiting area and not to go anywhere. Maya called her mom to let her know she was going to hang out with me at the hospital. Of course, I wanted her there. No, actually, I needed her there. It was almost an hour later before my dad finally came out of the room_

* * *

Cory announced, "You guys will have a sister before the end of the night."

"You nervous yet?" Maya asked, taking a seat, as she had just finished talking to her mother.

"I'm excited…I'm nervous…I'm a mess! I hope my mom is okay."

"Why don't you go in and see her?" Maya asked.

"I'm scared."

Maya shoved Riley out of her seat, "Go!"

Riley walked down the hall and quietly opened and closed the door. She walked over to her mother's bedside.

"Hi hunny."

"Hi."

"Nervous?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah."

"Everything is going to be alright, Riley." In that moment, Topanga bit her lip and tried to smile.

"You're really hurting…aren't you?" Riley observed.

"Hunny….having children is a painful experience. But it is so worth it in the end. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I hate my sister right now for this."

"Hunny, hate is a strong word."

"I can't….I don't want to see you suffer in pain."

"I've spent thirty hours of my life in labor. It's not easy, but honestly? My babies are worth working for. Thirteen of those hours were for you."

"I'm sorry I took so long. I love you!" Riley replied.

"I love you, too. And I love Hailey. I will always do anything for my children." Topanga paused. Riley noticed her eyes were squinting and her hand was clasped tightly against the rail of her bed. "Riley, go get your dad please."

Riley rushed out to the waiting room to find her father. "Dad, mom is asking for you."

Cory nodded, "Stay with your brother."

Cory rushed down the hall and into the room, "You okay?"

"Get the doctor….it's time."

"Are you sure?" Cory replied.

"SHE'S NOT GOING TO WAIT CORY! GO!" Topanga screamed. Cory knew not to take it personally. He could see the pain in her eyes as she screamed. He quickly ran to the nurses station. Soon enough, the doctor came in followed by an entire medical team.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Amy's POV—_**

_Alan and I drove in from Philadelphia. Thanks to Cory's early phone call, we got a good head start on the drive. We finally arrived and headed up to the second floor. I felt the same sensation coming back to me. The same exact excitement that I had experienced so many times before. Not only when my first two grandchildren were born, but also, when my own children were born. Alan and I walked past the nurses station and found the kids sitting in the waiting room._

* * *

Oh hunny!" Amy said, running straight to her granddaughter. "You ready?"

"I'm nervous." Riley replied.

"Hi Maya." Alan said, "Hi Auggie."

"You're a great friend to hang out here with Riley this late, Maya…." Amy said, "Did you kids eat dinner?"

"No." Riley replied.

"It may be awhile in there." Amy said, "How about we go grab a bite in the cafeteria?"

"But dad said it was close."

"Babies can sometimes take awhile to come out." Amy replied.

"How does the baby come out?" Auggie asked.

"Well," Maya began to explain, "The baby goes-"

"DINNER!" Alan interrupted, putting Auggie on his shoulder.

"Let's all go to dinner!" Amy agreed.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Cory and Topanga looked on with smiles as one of the nurses prepared a little bassinet for Hailey.

The doctor looked to Topanga. "Remember how to do this, mom?"

"Yeah." Topanga replied, tightening her grip on Cory's hand, "I'm ready."

"Then let's have another baby!"

"Let's do this thing!" Cory said, proudly.

_**20 minutes later...**_

"I can't do this, Cory. I forgot how much it hurts….and how exhausting it is…."

Cory held her hand, "Yes, you can do it! It's almost over."

"She's early! Oh my god." Topanga whispered, as she took deep breaths, "We're having a baby, Cory!"

"Yeah," Cory giggled, "I thought you had figured that out by now!"

"Baby's heartbeat is going down a little. We need to get her out quickly, mom."

Topanga looked at Cory with a fear in her eyes. "You need to focus." Cory replied. "You can do this. When you're determined, you can do anything. You've done this before!"

Topanga gave it her all one final time. Cory felt his hand break into pieces. She collapsed against the back of the bed, just as the cries of a newborn filled the room.

Cory kissed her forehead, "You did it hunny! You're incredible. Thanks for making me a daddy again."

Topanga smiled up at him. "Is she okay?"

"She looks great!" Cory replied, pulling Topanga into a passionate kiss, "She's crying and I see ten little fingers and ten little toes!"

"Seven pounds, two ounces!"

"Wow, she's only two ounces smaller than Riley was."

The medical team cleaned the newborn and took her footprints before they handed her off to her mother. The new family was finally left to be alone.

"Hi Hailey!" Topanga said, snuggling the baby firmly against her chest. "Oh my gosh, we've been waiting for you! I'm in love Cory!"

"She looks like you!" Cory observed. "Finally, you managed to conquer my overbearing gene pool!"

Topanga placed a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead. "What a beautiful, sweet baby girl. I can't believe it's been seven years!"

"They grow up fast, don't they?!"

"I'm in love again Cory! She's perfect. You're beautiful, Hailey."

Cory placed a soft kiss on both of their heads as Topanga cried a few tears. Suddenly, Hailey slowly opened her eyes, staring directly into Topanga's eyes.

"Cory, look at this!"

Cory leaned over to get a better look, "Wow! She really is her own unique self!"

"Those are my green eyes!" Topanga said, proudly. "Our kids have always had your brown eyes!"

"Well….she's still got my nose."

"And your ears!"

"And your hair again." Cory said, "Lucky girl! Beautiful, just like her momma!"

"I am so incredibly lucky. Thank you for being here the last nine months."

"I love you Topanga."

I love you, too. I'm sorry for screaming at you, and I'm sorry for nearly breaking your hand."

Cory laughed. "It's okay. I've had three babies with you, I know what you're capable of by now."

"Hey, to be fair, I suffered much more than you did! I did all of the work!"

"Well, I wouldn't say ALL of the work! I did my part Topanga!" Cory fired back.

"Cory Matthews…" Topanga giggled, "Yes, I did all of the work! Look at these little feet…I forgot how tiny they start out…"

"I can't believe we are parents again. I'm just thinking about all of the experiences we are going to get to re-live. Seeing her walk, and talk, and sending her to preschool."

"Putting her hair in cute little pig tails….and the first time she'll tell us she loves us…"

Cory gently scooped Hailey into his arms and smiled down at her. "Hi Hailey. I'm your daddy."

Hailey let out a soft cry. Topanga giggled. "She already knows who momma is!"

Cory then sat down, as he continued. "Listen to me. I'm going to show you the world, so that one day, when you're all grown up, you'll be ready to go into the world and be a part of it."

Her cries became louder. "Yeah, I know. That's your mommy over there. Isn't she gorgeous? She was born to be a mother. You're a lucky little girl. She will take very good care of you!"

Topanga wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled, "I can't believe she's finally here!"

Cory handed Topanga the baby and proceeded to give his wife a kiss. Hailey responded with an instant silence once she was nestled in the arms of her mother. "How are you? Do you feel alright?"

"I've never felt better. Go get our kids. I want them to meet her."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- For my readers who measure weight in kilograms- 7 pounds 2 ounces is the equivalent of 3.23 kilograms. Thanks for the reviews! I'm very glad to have readers from all over the world! :)**

* * *

Cory walked out into the waiting room. He was met by his parents, plus the kids. He picked Auggie up onto his shoulders. "She's here! Hailey Noel Matthews."

"Oh Cory!" squealed Amy, "How's Topanga?!"

"Exhausted, but okay. She's waiting to see everyone."

"Take the kids first." Amy replied.

Cory motioned for Riley to follow him. "Come on Maya….you're family, too."

Maya smiled and followed behind. Cory slowly opened the door to the room. There she was, laying in bed, holding their daughter: He smiled, as the kids ran over to get a closer look.

"Hey guys." Topanga said, "There's someone I'd like you to meet..."

"Oh my god! Awwww! She's so small!" Riley squealed.

"Do you want to hold her?" Topanga asked.

"No. I might drop her."

Maya rolled her eyes. "It's easy to hold a baby, ya goofball!"

"…..Do you want to hold her, Maya?"

"…Can I?!"

Topanga nodded. Cory assisted in transferring the baby.

"You're lucky, kid." Maya said, as she sat down, "You've been born into a great family. …I've never really known what it's like to have family."

"We're your family, Maya." Cory said.

Maya looked up at Topanga, who nodded.

"Family isn't always blood, Maya. Sometimes it's the people who want you in their lives. The ones who accept you for who you are, and love you no matter what."

"We love you. We want you in our lives. Hailey wants you to be in hers. You're the only one that she can count on to teach her how to fight for what she believes in."

Topanga nodded, "And I hope, as Hailey grows up, that she will think of you as her big sister."

"See, Hailey? You have some pretty amazing parents."

"She's so wrinkly." Auggie observed.

"You were wrinkly, too!"

"Hmm." Auggie observed himself, "I ironed out nicely!"

"What do you think about being a big brother, Auggie?"

"She's so little."

"She's going to grow up!" Cory replied.

"Yeah, and then you can teach her stuff." Topanga smiled.

"I love you mommy!"

"I love you too, baby."

"How cute Riley! She has your nose! Are you sure you don't wanna hold her?" Maya asked.

Riley carefully sat in the chair next to the bed, as Maya gently gave her the baby.

"Oh my god. Her feet and hands are SO tiny!" Riley observed.

"I don't think I have ever seen you sit so still, Riley!" Cory laughed.

"I don't wanna drop her!"

"You'll get used to holding her. You won't drop her."

"I love her!" Riley replied. Topanga and Cory both smiled.

Topanga fell asleep as the rest of the family continued to admire the baby. Cory gently placed a blanket over his wife.

"Well, things are going to be different for awhile." Cory announced. "Mom can't drive for a couple of weeks, so anywhere you have to go, I'm your man. We are all going to have to get used to having a new baby around the house, and we are all going to need to pitch in while mom recovers."

It was after Amy and Alan had taken Riley and Auggie home for the evening that Cory and Topanga were finally alone, since Hailey had been taken to the nursery. Topanga suddenly felt a wave of pain like nothing she had ever felt hit her. She pushed the button next to her bed and demanded a doctor. A sudden fear came over her entire body.

"Cory, don't leave me." She begged. Cory grasped her hand tightly as the nurse came in.

"Something is wrong." Topanga cried. "Get a doctor in here please!"

The nurse called in a doctor who was quick to examine her. He first reviewed her pulse and blood pressure.

"You're losing too much blood, which is a complication. I'm going to administer an IV and I'm going to put an oxygen mask on you, hopefully that will do it, otherwise we may have to go to plan B."

"What is plan B?"

"Emergency surgery."

Cory felt his wife gripping his hand even tighter. The nurse worked quickly to get an IV into her arm.

"I'm so scared." Topanga said.

"Everything is going to be just fine. Just relax and breathe…."

"It has to be okay." Topanga replied, "I have three babies to take care of."

"That's right."

"Don't leave me Cory."

"I'm not going anywhere." Cory replied, as her grip tightened again.

The nurse quickly slipped an oxygen mask over her face. Her eyes slowly began closing. Cory viewed the monitors as the doctor continued to work on her. Cory refused to let go of her hand.


	15. Chapter 15

"We've slowed the bleeding." The doctor announced. "Topanga will be continuously monitored for a few days. If her condition worsens, we will need to do surgery."

"When will she wake up?" Cory asked.

"She may feel weak due to the excessive blood loss. I would expect for her to awake sometime between now and morning."

* * *

**_Cory's POV-_**

_She's my best friend, the mother of my children. Ever since I was a kid, she's been the girl I've sat up thinking about every night. All I ever need in my life is for her to be okay. She's incredibly brave, and so strong, but I could see it in her eyes as they put the oxygen on, she was scared. I rarely see fear in Topanga's eyes. _

* * *

It was nearly two hours before Topanga finally woke up. Cory never left her side, just as he had promised.

"Hey."

"How do you feel?" Cory immediately asked.

Topanga slipped off the oxygen mask. "A little weak."

"Well, put your oxygen back on!" Cory demanded.

"I can't talk with it on!" Topanga replied. "All I need is my kids. They'll make me feel better!"

"They're all asleep. My parents took Riley, Auggie, and Maya home for the night, and Hailey is in the nursery."

"I miss my babies."

"You need to focus on you!" Cory replied, "The kids are all okay."

"I haven't focused on me since the day Riley was born!" Topanga argued.

The next morning, Amy and Alan drove the kids to the hospital. Amy kept Auggie outside while Riley went in to talk with her parents. She cried when she laid eyes on her mother. "Mom..."

Topanga sniffled, as they hugged. "I love you!"

"I love you mom! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Riley."

"Why would you bleed so much?"

"Sometimes these things just happen. Thankfully, everything is fine now, Riley. I don't want you to worry."

"But I AM worrying! Has this ever happened before? I don't remember this happening when Auggie was born. Did this happen when I was born?"

"Every baby is a different experience. I was also much younger when I had you. Actually, I was a lot younger when I had Auggie, too."

There was a sudden knock at the door. The doctor came in, holding her chart. "How are we doing?"

"Pretty good, a little weak."

The doctor placed a blood pressure cuff over her arm and reviewed the reading. "Your blood pressure is a little low. We will need to keep you monitored. Also, I'd like to do an ultrasound to make sure there is nothing else going on. There's always a possibility of a mass, or a ruptured blood vessel."

Cory nodded. "Let's do the ultrasound."

"I do have some good news- Hailey is being discharged today!" The doctor announced.

"No!" Topanga refused, "I'm going with my baby!"

"No, you're staying here." Cory replied. "I am sure my parents will take Hailey home…."

"We will be back with her discharge paperwork…." The doctor said, leaving the three of them alone.

Topanga cried as Cory retrieved Hailey from her bassinet. Cory brought Hailey to her and placed her in the arms of her mother.

"Cory..I can't do this…I can't leave her!"

"Hunny, she'll be okay for a couple of days. My parents have raised a few babies!"

"I'm her mother!" Topanga cried, as she placed another kiss on Hailey's face. Hailey remained asleep.

"You've gotta focus on your own recovery." Cory replied.

"Yeah, mom, Grandma and Grandpa will take care of us. Hailey will be alright. You need to get better so you can join us."

When the doctor returned, Amy, Alan and Auggie had joined them. Amy held her granddaughter as she was given the official discharge papers.

"I need to hold her again!" Topanga demanded.

"Sure hunny, take all the time you need, no hurry."

"I promise, I will be there in a couple of days…..I love you." Topanga said, placing a soft kiss on Hailey's face. "I love you so much, Hailey…."

Topanga looked up at Auggie and motioned for him to sit next to her. Auggie gently sat on the side of the bed, scooting his body against hers. "I love you so much, Auggie…"

"I love you, mommy."

"Be good for grandma and grandpa."

"Okay."

Riley then leaned in for a hug. "I love you Riley. You and Maya be good and don't get into any trouble! Just remember, your father and I have eyes in the back of our heads!"

Riley giggled. "I love you mom. I'll take care of Hailey."

Topanga nodded, kissing her cheek before turning her attention back to Hailey.

"Morgan and Eric are both coming." Amy announced. "They are going to help out with the kids."

"I call Aunt Morgan!"

"YAYYYYY I GET UNCLE ERIC!" Auggie squealed.

"The kids will be fine. With four adults, what can go wrong?"

"Did Eric really ever become an adult?" Alan teased.

"Good point…three adults!" Amy laughed.

Topanga wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled, as she placed yet another kiss on Hailey's soft skin. "I love you so much Hailey...go with grandma...I promise I'll be there in two days..."

And with that, Amy gently scooped Hailey back into her arms. Then, Amy and Alan walked out, taking Hailey with them. Topanga lost it.

"Hey, it's just for two days. We need to focus on your recovery now! Hailey will be fine. My parents have raised more than a few babies…."

"That's the point, Cory." Topanga cried. "She's MY baby. I'M supposed to be raising her!"

"But you can't Topanga! You physically can't right now. There is nothing wrong with taking some time to get better."

Little did they know, things were about to take a turn for the worse. Within an hour, the nurse came in to check her blood pressure again. The doctor was immediately summoned. The doctor reviewed her chart yet again, then made the announcement.

"You're losing too much blood again….we've gotta go into surgery right now."

Cory felt her grip on his hand tighten "Don't leave me." Topanga begged.

"The nurse will show your husband to the waiting room. He may wait outside and the surgeon will come and talk to him after surgery."

"It's going to be okay." Cory said. Cory kissed her and proceeded to pull the doctor aside into the corner of the room so she couldn't hear.

"How bad is it? What if she doesn't have surgery?"

"She will bleed to death." The doctor replied.

Cory swallowed a hard lump in his throat as he looked back at Topanga. "I love you Topanga."

"I love you too, Cory."

With that, the nurse led Cory into the hall towards the waiting room, while Topanga was moved down the hall in the opposite direction, towards the operating room.


	16. Chapter 16

When Amy, Alan and the kids arrived home, Hailey finally woke up. It was almost instantly that she realized her mother was not near, and almost instantly upon entering the house, Hailey started screaming.

"Awwww, you want your momma, don't you Hailey?" Amy said. She had already tried rocking the baby, tried changing her, tried feeding her, even tried singing, but nothing was working. "I don't know what else to do here, Alan!"

"Can I try?" Riley asked.

"Let Riley try." Alan agreed.

Amy carefully exchanged Hailey, placing her in her sisters arms. "Hey…it's okay…I miss her, too. But she has to get better before she can come home to us. It'll be okay. Grandma and Grandpa have lots of experience with babies, they had four of them! They're a lot of fun and they usually bring presents! You're going to love them! Mom will be home as soon as she can. She's not happy about this arrangement, either, but she has to get better."

Hailey continued to whine. "Trust me….she loves us so much, she would be here if she could. The doctor said she can't come home yet. She's always been a great mom."

"Yes, she has." Amy agreed. "This is truly what Topanga was born to do…be a mother.."

"And we have a great daddy, too!" Riley told her, "He'll embarrass you more than you'd like, but he's always there. And, when you're in school, he can help with your History homework, which is a big plus! Maybe you'll be good at History. I'm not, I'm terrible at it. Dad knows his stuff!"

"And wait till you meet some of the other people in our lives. Uncle Eric is the funniest guy. He always brings presents, too! You'll get lots of presents! Then there's Aunt Morgan. She's so cool! You'll love her. And Uncle Josh. He's away at college right now, but you'll love him. He's really fun, too. Uncle Shawn is really cool, too. He's dad's best friend."

Hailey fell asleep while Riley talked.

"Good job, big sister!"

Riley smiled down at her sister.

"It's pretty cool having a little sister, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Riley replied. "I just want my mom to be alright."

* * *

**_Cory's POV-_**

_I called Shawn. I needed him right now. I waited almost an hour by myself while he drove into the city. Luckily, he wasn't very far away. He had been working up in Jersey City. Shawn finally arrived, and met me in the waiting room. Of course, I also called my mom during this time. _

* * *

"Okay, look Cor, everything is going to be okay. She's incredibly strong." Shawn reassured. "If there's one thing Topanga lives for, it's her kids."

"Shawn, she was so scared. I could see it in her eyes."

"I know, Cory, but just wait, everything is going to be fine."

"They said she could bleed to death."

"Well, that's why she's in surgery!"

"Hailey is so perfect...I don't know how this went so wrong so quickly..."

Cory pulled his phone out and began showing Shawn the photos of Hailey with her siblings.

"Cute!" Shawn remarked. "She doesn't look like you!"

"She looks like her momma." Cory agreed, "Except we decided she has my nose...and ears..."

"She's beautiful, Cor."

* * *

**Meanwhile back at home...**

Riley and Morgan sat in Riley's room painting their toenails. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The girls were interrupted by Amy, who had a pale look on her face. "Mom?" Morgan questioned.

Amy stared into the eyes of her granddaughter.

"Grandma? What's wrong?"

"Mom's not doing very well. She's in surgery." Amy replied.

Riley felt the tears filling her eyes as she turned back and grabbed onto Morgan.

"It's alright, Riley. She will be just fine." Morgan reassured her.

* * *

**_Shawn's POV-_**

_Cory and I sat in the waiting room and talked about Hailey, Riley, and Auggie. He needed that to get his mind off of everything. Morgan came down and joined us. I hadn't seen her in so long, I could hardly believe my eyes when I saw the woman she grew up to become._

* * *

Finally, the doctor came into the waiting room. "Matthews?"

Cory jumped up. The doctor sat down next to Cory. "Surgery was a success."

Cory breathed a huge sigh of relief, as Morgan jumped up and hugged him. "When can we see her?"

"She's in the recovery room right now. She is still waking up from the anesthesia. Once she is moved to a regular room, then she may have three visitors."

"What about just me? Could I see her right now?"

The doctor led Cory to the post-op unit. There she was, apparently sleeping. Cory sat down next to the bed quietly. Her eyes almost instantly popped open and looked up at him. She smiled. "Hey."

Cory smiled back at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Cory replied. "Because we have three kids at home that need you."

"Four."

"Four?"

"Maya."

Cory smiled and nodded. "You need to rest. Hey, Shawn and Morgan are both in the waiting room. When you feel up to it, they'll be in to see you."

Topanga nodded.

"Can I do anything for you?"

"Just be here."

Cory offered his hand, "I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Topanga."

Once Topanga was moved to a room, Shawn and Morgan were able to join them.

"Hi sweetie!" Morgan said, as they entered the room. "How do you feel?"

"Weak."

"Did you eat anything?"

Topanga shook her head.

"Are you hungry?"

Topanga nodded.

"I'm going to get you something to eat." Morgan replied, She then left the room and headed for the nurses station.

"Ya look good, babe." Shawn said, gently leaning in to offer a hug.

Topanga smiled up at him. "Hi Shawn. Thanks for coming."

"Of course I came!" Shawn replied, "I would never let Cory wait for something like this alone. And I wanted to make sure that you're okay. Now, don't ever do this again! You hear me?! You have so many people worried about you..."

"It won't happen again." Topanga replied, "No more babies."

Morgan quickly returned with some snacks. "They gave me pudding, graham crackers, and juice. I'm sorry sweetie. They'll bring you dinner later tonight."

Topanga nodded. Morgan gently broke the graham cracker into pieces.

"When can I go home? I want my kids!"

"You've gotta get better first!" Morgan replied.

"Yeah," Cory agreed, "Mom said everybody is doing well."

"They're all thriving, and Hailey is perfect. Good job, momma! Now we've gotta get you healthy."

"Hailey looks really cute in the pictures." Shawn agreed, "I haven't met her yet."

"I just need my kids." Topanga cried, "I've barely seen them. I need to hold all of them. I need to go home!"

And with that, Cory slipped out of the room and called his brother, Eric.


End file.
